Mi Única Salvación (IwaOi)
by Ninbuicut
Summary: Todo se vio destruido en la vida de Oikawa Tooru,todo se desplomó sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Perdió hasta a su mejor amigo,su amor,la luz que siempre lo guiaba. Hasta que..esa luz volvió,comprometiéndose a devolverlo a lo de antes...sin importar lo que le cueste. Los personajes no me pertecen,son obra de Furudate-Sensei,y salieron de Haikyuu Aviso:Es una hitoria BL..Yaoi


Capítulo 1:Un Infierno Absoluto.

*Narra Oikawa*

Sólo es un recuerdo cada vez más confuso en mi,pero recuerdo esa época donde era tenía a mi familia unida,donde tenía a mi mejor amigo a mi lado,donde al principio de la preparatoria era uno al cual respetaban,donde era capitán del equipo de esta y podía jugar sin como dije antes...eso solo es un recuerdo que se vuelve más confuso a medida que pasa el tiempo.  
Antes era feliz...cuando llegaba a casa,siempre a la hora de cenar pues me pasaba las tardes jugando fuera con mi mejor amigo,mi madre me recibía con una sonrisa,tenía la cena lista...y siempre le contaba a mi padre de mis aventuras durante ese día,y tras cenar veía películas con mi hermana mayor hasta tarde.  
Me pasaba el día riendo y cuando no lo hacía Iwa-chan se encargaba de animarme a pesar de sus insultos..el me quería,o eso quiero eso era cuando tenía 10 u 8 años,casi ni recuerdo...pero todo cambió cuando cumplí los 14...por esa edad mi madre falleció por una olvidaré las últimas palabras que me dijo:  
-Tooru mi niño...-la mano que le tenía tomada estaba fría-Nunca cambies cariño,eres una gran persona y estoy muy orgullosa del chico que eres,has crecido mucho...haz siempre lo que te diga tu corazón,pues eres un chico muy inteligente...conserva a Hajime-kun,es un gran chico...cariño estaré siempre contigo,cuidándote y protegiéndote desde el cielo...sobre todo que nunca te borren esa hermosa sonrisa tuya...-tras esas palabras se fue...y ahí empezó mi infierno.  
Después de la muerte de mi madre mi padre cayó en una depresión volviéndose alcóholico,llegaba casi todas las noches en un estado de embriaguez que lo sacaba completamente de cualquier lógica,debido a esto nos golpeaba tanto a mi como a mi cumplí 16 mi hermana se fue de casa a trabajar fuera,pues no aguantaba más abusos y ya tenía 21 años,no dependía legalmente de mi padre.  
-Tooru hermano volveré a por ti algún día...lo siento,siento dejarte solo con ese monstruo pero aún eres menor y dependes de él...adiós hermanito-me dió un beso en la frente y se escapó de casa con sus maletas en mismo día fue el que con más fuerza y rabia me golpeó mi padre,estuvo a punto de matarme,pero el alcohol que había ingerido hizo que cayera dormido...y con eso me pude salvar.Y 2 años después sigo esperando su regreso.  
Las cosas en la escuela también cambiaron,Iwa-chan y yo casi ni hablabamos cuando vino de un viaje al que tuvo que irse(cuando ambos teniamos 15 y volvió 1 años después),mis compañeros empezaron un bullying constante hacia mi persona,se reían y burlaban de todo lo que me había pasado.  
Todo era un infierno,y con la tan mala suerte de que todos mis intentos de suicidio fallaron y los golpes de mi padre cada vez duelen más,pero hay algo que me duele más que esos golpes...y eso es..que el vínculo que tenía con Iwa-chan se ha roto..y no sé la razón,todo lo que amaba en mi vida se ha ido,y no volverá o eso es lo que creo.  
Las ojeras negras han anidado debajo de mis ojos cual cigüeña en una antena,ya no sonrío,me cuesta comer,me destituyeron como capitán de equipo debido a una grave lesión de mi rodilla que me impide jugar durante un año entero,incluso mi cuerpo ha cambiado...sobre todo por las marcas de golpes,las de cuchilla en mis muñecas,las cuales siempre ocultaba tras las mangas de mi uniforme,mis notas también cayeron,de ser 100 y 90 pasaron a ser de 30 y 60  
Como acostumbraba me desperté sobresaltado por una pesadilla,pero como estaba a punto de sonar el despertador,comencé a alistarme,me tomé un zumo,cogí mi mochila y salí hacia la cárcel,también llamada Preparatoria Aoba senté en mi lugar correspondiente en clase,no tardaron en llegar los demonios,bueno y mi ángel,si Iwa-chan para mi seguía siendo mi amado,aunque él parece que me olvidó.  
-Mira a quién tenemos aqui...-se acercaron el grupito de 3 que siempre andaba acosándome.  
-El Alien Pasivo otra vez aqui...¿de nuevo fallaste en tu suicidio?-rió-Que pena...no vales ni para eso maldita basura-.  
Me limité a suspirar y fijar mi vista en Iwaizumi,el cual acababa de llegar,se veía tan bien,el capitán del equipo...si,después de que me echaran de ese cargo,lo pusieron a él.-Si no me he muerto en ese entonces..algún día te volveré a hablar Iwa-chan...me gustaría saber que hice mal..-  
Un golpe en mi nuca me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-Échanos cuenta Basura-me tomó por el cuello de la camisa y empezaron su ronda habitual de insultos y golpes,asi como quitarme no tengo fuerzas para defenderme como las primeras veces que lo hicieron,no tengo fuerza ni para seguir viviendo..quiero que todo acabe,si tanto estorbo...matadme ya,no quiero seguir sufriendo,no quiero más golpes estoy harto,¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?...

*Narra Iwaizumi*

-Iwaizumi,el director quiere hablar contigo,te espera en el despacho..-la voz del profesor sonó seria y eso hizo que me pusiera nervioso y dejara de poner atencón a lo que le hacían a Oikawa,si,sus nuevos amigos son algo violentos,pero yo no soy quien para decirlo,nunca me metí en sus bromas y tonteos con sus nuevas amistades(obviamente no tenía ni idea de todo lo que estaba pasando con el castaño),de seguro él ya no quiere saber nada de mi,ya no tenemos la misma relación de cuando éramos pequeños,todo a duele mucho verlo y no poder estar con él,y nunca me perdonaré no haberle hablado en tanto tiempo.  
Cuando llegué al despacho del director me encontré que también había reunido allí a Hanamaki y Matsukawa,me senté en la silla que se encontraba en el medio de las tres situadas frente a la mesa del director.  
-Ahora que estamos todos,podemos comenzar-este estaba bastante serio.  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hanamaki impaciente.  
-Os he reunido a los tres para hablaros de Oikawa Tooru,ya que según tengo entendido sois muy cercanos-nos miraba por intervalos a los tres.  
-Lo éramos,pero todo cambió...ya no nos relacionamos con él..-las palabras de Matsukawa sonaron rotundas,y a los tres nos dolía lo que dijo ya que apreciabamos mucho a Oikawa.  
-De todas formas sois o érais los que mejor lo conocen...-los tres asentimos-Nos han llegado muchos informes sobre sus notas,actitud,estado,relaciones y relación familiar,¿saben algo de alguna de esa cosas?-  
Aún con mi nudo en la garganta fue mi turno de hablar y expresar lo que yo creía saber de Oikawa Tooru en esos momentos...

CONTINUARÁ...

/Notas de la Autora/

Buenos este es el primer Fanfic que me estoy tomando más enserio,y me decidí publicarlo para ompartirlo con otras personas de mis mismos gustos :D  
Este capítulo puede que quedara algo corto,pero el primero siempre es de introducción,intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda en esta plataforma(os recuerdo que es WattPad está hasta el cap 6),y pondré más empeño.  
Espero que os haya gustado este primer capí por leer :3.


End file.
